This invention relates to a clutch mechanism capable of transmitting and interrupting the torque applied to a reel by an operating handle and capable of automatically establishing a torque transmitting state by a foreward rotation of the handle to wind a fishing line.
The prior art clutch mechanism comprises a gear rotated by a handle, a pinion meshing with the gear and fitted on a spool shaft to be rotatably and axially slidable to engage a coupling of the spool shaft to rotate therewith, a clutch lever to shift the pinion in the axial direction, and a clutch cam operated by an operating lever and disposed between the clutch lever and a supporting plate whereby the coupling between the pinion and the spool shaft is released by the clutch cam, and the pinion and the spool shaft are coupled together by a ratchet wheel.
The clutch mechanism further comprises a kick pawl which is caused to engage the teeth of a ratchet wheel to interrupt transmission of the torque. However since the pawl engages the ratchet wheel at a point on a line interconnecting the axis of the ratchet wheel and the center of swinging of the pawl, the kick pawl collides upon the tips of the teeth thus failing to satisfactory engage the ratchet wheel which in turn renders inoperative the clutch mechanism.
The probability of the collision of the pawl against the teeth tips is proportional to the number of the ratchet wheel teeth so that in the conventional clutch mechanism, the number of the teeth is decreased to decrease the probability of the collision. This requires a large degree of rotation of the handle at the time of switching from interruption to transmission of the torque which slows down the speed of switching thus hampering an individual's fishing ability.